Another Life
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: Neji catches Gaara doing a drag queen makeup video for YouTube... NejiGaa, Nothing smutty two-shot
1. Finding Out

This ones a bit of a crack fic. **GaaNeji**. You get the drill by now

Disclaimer: I AM NOT THE FATHER! Of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden :3

**Warnings: Little OOC on Gaara's end**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Life<strong>

Gaara fiddled with the camera on the tripod in his bathroom to absolutely no end, searcing for just the right angle for the video. The small, but reliable bathroom door was locked. A porcelain sink underneath an oval shaped ruby mirror held a large range of tools and shades from lip liner to bronzer brushes, even elmer glue sticks. Why did the fiery redhead need all this one would ask? A makeup video tutorial, of course. He didn't know where it started, but ever since he was a little boy, he always found the elaborate designs crafted by makeup to be fascinating. He remembers raiding his sister, Temari's, makeup stash in her dresser and drawing on his face for hours. Then, something magically known as YouTube arrived and he saw other guys just like him dabbling in the magic of makeup.

Drag Queens.

Tall, glamorous, and hotter than most girls Gaara knew, the vixens gave him an entirely new perspective on beauty that he wanted to be involved in. So he saved up his allowances made through chores and stupid dares requested by his brother to get all of the necessities: paint stick, foundation, concealers, wigs, bronzer, lipsticks, eyelashes, eyeshadow palettes... The works basically, just to name a few. He did a video on his beauty supplies if one would want to know more. Nights alone that could be doing more.. cough.. productive things for a boy his age were spent searching tutorials, constant tries and fails, and binge watching of Ru Paul's Drag Race.

Hey, to learn from the masters he had to sacrifice time. And time he had. Aside from his boyfriend Neji and school, he was devoted to his subscribers, pumping out a new beauty video every Sunday when everyone was away doing social things that he never understood. Think back at his stoic brunette, he wondered how much longer he'd be able to hold this act up around him. Though he was sure that Neji would never leave him over something so fabulous, his perspective might never be the same when looking at him. Better or worse is up for debate. Said Hyuga is supposed to pick him up around 2 for another romantic night out that always manages to make the redhead swoon and dizzy in love. It was 11am, he'd have to get started on this video now.

Pressing the recording button, the emotionless boy suddenly came to life in front of the screen.

"Welcome my beautiful beautiful darlings to yet again another tutorial. As we all know, it's my least favorite time of the year: Christmas. But I won't spoil it for the rest of you so this week I'll be doing a naughty Mrs. Clause for your holiday pleasure. So let's get started."

Narrating his actions, Gaara cleaned his face and went about priming with an urban decay product, a personal favorite. Foundation came next and a few more steps later, he was half way done. Finished with his eyeliner, he used a tweezer after glueing the dramatic lashes to place them.

"Take your time with this part, it's a bit tricky if you're a beginner," he quietly advised. "There. On a fini. Now on to our eyebrows. I use Sumitra Beauty Imlee eye brow pencil in chocolate rain since I'll be rocking a white wig. Dark brows just go perfectly with light colored hair if done right."

An hour later, the wig was placed on his pretty little head. The awkward teenage boy was now transformed into a vivacious queen in drag. Kissy faces and intense blinking and winking thrown at the camera, the confident 17 year old cringed in shock at the sound of a knock on the door. Who the hell could it be?! Gaara always had at least 3 hours to do whatever on Sunday, the only person he could think of that would intervene in that is..

"Neji?"

"Gaara, why are you in the bathroom talking to yourself?"

Pure terror etched into his face at the question that he dodged with another question. "Why are you early? I t-thought we planned at 2." Nice job, Gaara, just stuttered. He'll know something's up now. "First of, it is 1:50. Second, did the great Gaara of the Sandbox just stutter? Open the door, you're up to something."

No no no, this can't be happening. Why Kami of all the days! Why now!?

"I'm just using the bathroom why would I be up to something maybe you're up to something," he rambled excuse after excuse but eventually he caved in and unlocked the door to hell that surely broke loose. Stunned at the sight before him, Neji took in the appearance of his boyfriend slowly with furrowed eyebrows. He bit off a laugh. Though over dramatic and caked with makeup, he couldn't deny that the redhead look absolutely delicious.

"So how long has this been going on," he asked, referring to the personal boutique and camera with a glance.

The drag queen looked down at the slightly white tiles in shame. "2 years." The white eyed man came closer to him, in view of the camera, to observe closer. The boy's already feminine jaw was softened with bronze, the red on his lips complimented his turquoise eyes rather well. A hand reached up to caress a blushing cheek as he leaned closer. He pecked his lips and his cheeks. "I think it's utterly adorable and sexy. You shouldn't be so insecure." Walking out, he called for the blushing redhead to wrap up the video while he waits in the car. Stunned and flustered, Gaara turned towards the camera. "Um.. that was my boyfriend, Neji who you will see more often now that he knows. Here comes the fan art and ship names. Bye darlings, til next week!" Taking off the makeup, he quickly showered and changed into everyday date attire and joined his boyfriend in the car who gladly teased and interviewed the redhead on the details of his other life.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for reading, mustaches! I'm not the only one that could see Gaara as a total drag queen, am I? Depending on the response, I might extend this to another chapter of maybe the boyfriend tag?<p> 


	2. Boyfriend Tag

Here's another chapter of Another Life about Gaara introducing his boyfriend Neji to the wonderful world of YouTube. **NejiGaa.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyfriend Tag<strong>

A soft knock sounded at Gaara Sabuka's bedroom door. His boyfriend, Neji Hyuga, wearing a burgundy sweater and dark gray sweatpants, came inside the familiar room, sitting on the large king size bed draped with a deep ruby comforter and plump white pillows. The redhead greeted him with a chaste kiss before tending to the camera sitting on the tripod.

The brunette asked, "What do I have to do? Stare at the camera and bat my eyes?" Gaara snickered while turning on the Canon. "Just look pretty and answer the questions. And don't embarrass me. I've made a bit of a reputation on the internet."

Curious, Neji raised an arched brow. "And what kind of reputation is that, PandaQueen41?"

He mumbled,"You'll see in the comments for the video." Finished, he strode towards his lover in a tight fitted gray v neck and leggings and pulled up the questions off his Android. "They went ballistic on my last video asking for you. Ready?" Neji nodded, signaling the start of the video.

"Welcome welcome welcome darlings to a video that many of you have requested. The long awaited Boyfriend Tag awaits. This is Neji Hyuga."

He whispered in his ear to say hi to the camera. Neji, wrapping an arm around his feminine uke's waist, winked awkwardly at the audience."That is I. So let's get this going? I guess?" Surprisingly, Neji took the phone from his hands and read the first question,"Where did we meet? Well, little boys and girls. A long time ago, in a land far far away, Gaara and I met at school. It's a pretty badass story actually, I was..."

While Neji chattered on and on about the time they met, Gaara stared in utter confusion with furrowed red brows. Wasn't this his channel after all? It may be the boyfriend tag, but hell, he's the boyfriend too! Makeup won't change that! Time to take back the video. The spitfire laughed out of nowhere, taking back the phone and patting him on the top of his greyish brown head currently in a loose, low ponytail.

"I absolutely _love_ that story, but you know what I love more? Our first date. He took me to a silent movie, one of the drive ins from back in the day? He found one on the outskirts of town. Not that we actually ended up watching it. That's where we had our first kiss which, believe it or not, was my first kiss ever. Those butterflies in my stomach throughout the date were vomiting in anxiousness during it, but it wasn't a complete fail. How about you answer the next question, babe."

All of this was said in a long string of rambling, making the Hyuga addressed as 'babe' confused. But oh well. The show must go on. He read the next question out loud," Did you know that he was the one? Honestly, no I didn't. 'I feel in love like how you fall asleep; slowly, then all at once.' George Blue said that, or something like that."

Gaara choked down a laugh. "You're going to get so much hell for that in the comments. It's John Green. But the same goes for me. I kinda played hard to get since I didn't want you to break my heart like I've seen in the movies. Thank god you didn't," Gaara confessed, snuggling closer,"or I'd have to feed you your own testicle while your asleep."

Neji tensed, coughing on his next words. "You say that every year, and I'm still testicle in the mouth free."

"Haha, well then don't test me and it'll stay that way. Next question. First impression? I thought he was a cocky loser. Nuff said. Neji?"

"Naturally, I thought you were adorable. Helpless at the time, but adorable nonetheless. Oh this next one is pretty interesting. I met Gaara's family one day while we were making out in his room. His noisy brother Kankurou walks in and shrieks like a girl, alarming everyone else in the household to see what the hell was going on. Remember that, babe?"

A rosy blush landed on Gaara's face at the memory,"I remember being grounded for a week for hiding my relationship and you getting off scotch free. Well besides the threats from Temari." Neji rubbed his neck,"I still have aches sometimes from it."

"Well I meet Neji's family when I was in a bit of a romantic mood after watching some cheesy movie. I brought him a lunch box that I made and his little cousin Hana answered the door hollering,"NEJI-KUN THERE'S SOME GIRL HERE FOR YOU!" Everyone came downstairs to see and Neji had to escort me off of the estate before I blew a fuse from being called a girl when I _clearly_ wasn't in drag," He ranted, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

Neji tried to ease his anger by moving on to the next question,"OKAY! Do we have a tradition? Well, I wouldn't really call it a tradition more or less the law, but that's an area in our life that I'm not sure Gaara would care for _anyone_ to know." Eventually, Gaara shook off the bad mood and answered the next question,"I don't think we've ever been on a roadtrip now that I think about it."

"Guess we'll make that the next thing to kick off the bucket list," Neji said before continuing ,"Number 9. Who said I love you first and where were we? I did, of course. Gaara was too shy at the time to even know how to spell love let alone confess it. We were on a date, I think. All I really remember was his reaction. His eyes were wide in shock until it softened, a small smile graced his face with a light red blush. He nodded and kissed me. I'll probably never forget it."

The Hyuga gave the blushing redhead a chaste kiss, then looked down at the phone in between them. "What do we argue about the most?"

Gaara cutely placed a finger on his chin in thought. "Besides him never letting me get revenge on anyway, nothing really."

"I wouldn't say nothing. Gaara complains about never topping in the bedroom, don't you buttercup?" Neji teased the Sabuka now clutching his hands in fist and twitching in rage. "Butterball, that's private," he said through clenched teeth, he could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. The smiling Hyuga pinched his red cheek playfully,"But I couldn't help it, you're so cute when you want stuff." He sighed and read the next question,"Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

Chuckling soon turned into a near hyenna laughter from the usually quiet Hyuga. He got up from the bed and walked out of view of the camera while clutching his stomach. "I can't do it! I can't!"

The door shut and Gaara ran after him, forgetting about the rolling camera. "Why are you leaving! What's so funny? Nejiiiii!"

* * *

><p>I could've executed the ending a bit better, but I love it regardless. Leave a review if you have any ideas for this story, but if not, I'll probably leave it at just a two-shot. Bye bye mustaches!<p> 


End file.
